


Rope

by VStarlight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Sub Peter Parker, Subspace, its really fluffy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VStarlight/pseuds/VStarlight
Summary: Wade ties Peter up, and it's cute





	Rope

In the doorway of his bedroom is where he finished undressing Peter, pressing the smaller body against the wooden frame. A needy whine fell from Peter’s kiss bruised lips and he stood on his tiptoes so that their mouths fit together. Wade ran his hands down Peter’s sides to just under his butt. He hoisted Peter up by his thighs, walked across the cluttered room, and dumped him on the bed.  


Peter pawed at Wade's jeans and sweatshirt until Wade got the hint and shed them. He turned and smiled as his gaze roamed over the body on the bed; Peter turned a wonderful shade of red as Wade’s eyes bore into him.  


Wade surged down to capture his lips in harsh kiss, their teeth clacking together. Peter hummed appreciatively when Wade trailed the kisses and bites down to his neck; he bit into the soft skin just above Peter’s clavicle hard enough to draw a few rivulets of blood that pooled in the divot his collarbone. He pulled back to admire his canvas now littered with marks of pink and red, some parts shiny with spit. Peter opened his eyes and looked at the man above him.  


“Can we use the rope today, Sir?”  


“Of course sweet cheeks, but only if you can be a good boy and bring it to me.”  


Peter scrambled to open the bedside drawer, tangling himself in the sheets. He rummaged through all their toys until he found his prize. Peter brought Wade the gift and sat on his knees like they had always done in the past. He was forcefully flipped over onto his stomach and Wade unwound the rope.  


Giving Peter a way to back out, he trailed the end of the rope over his shoulder blades and down his back. Wade always did this and Peter gave the same small nod and hum in reply.  
Wade massaged his hands over Peter’s shoulders, down his spine, and to the backs of his thighs; Peter felt too hot in his skin, like his nerve endings were on fire in the best way possible. Scarred fingers tied the rope into two loops and slipped it over Peter’s shoulders like a backpack.  


“Is that too tight baby boy?” Wade’s rough hands ran down Peter’s arms to ground him.  


“No, Sir.” Peter was so far down he barely was able to mumble his answer. Wades heart fluttered, he never thought someone could put this much trust in him again.  


Two more loops were made and pushed up to Peter’s biceps; more knots were tied and he could feel the rope dancing on his skin. Wade kept making loops, and sliding them onto Peter’s arms until they reached his wrists. He tied the ends off with a satisfied smirk and placed a feather light kiss in the middle of the brunet’s shoulder blades.  


“How ya doin’ sweetums?” Wade asked softly.  


“‘M good, Sir.” Peter turned his head as much as he could to look up at Wade, and opened his eyes sleepily; his pupils dilated so there was only a sliver of hazel left.  


“Let’s get onto the main event, shall we.” Wade grinned when Peter nodded.


End file.
